Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 20 Cloak Dagger
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Call the exterminator! An old friend has come to visit!


**Cloak and Wtsai**

"Uh Commander. . . May I speak with you", Gerve asks, poking his snouted head into my office as I am talking to Security-Chief and Jacobs. "Of course Gerve, come in", I answer. Gerve is followed in by two security guards, "Commander I. . . I mean, I have been ordered by. . ." "Get on with it", Security-Chief growls impatiently. Visibly shaken by Security-Chief's demeanor, Gerve continues, "Starfleet has ordered me to place you under arrest Commander." "What", Jacobs exclaims. "On WHAT charge Tellarite!", Security-Chief snarls so loudly that the two accompanying security guards involuntary reach for their Phasers. Bravely, Gerve answers, "War crimes." "ARE YOU MAD!", Jacobs questions. "I'm just following orders!", Gerve meekly counters. Confident of my innocence and, sympathizing with Gerve's position, I speak up, "How do you propose to proceeded Comanderrr?" From the look on his face, I perceive Gerve had NOT thought that far a head. Picking up on my line of thought, Security-Chief hisses, "Yes Gerve-Lieutenant Commander, do you wish to make use of one the cells in my office?" "Yes Gerve, slap on the cuffs!", Jacobs adds. "NO. . . I mean. . . I'm sure Starfleet had confinement to quarters until the Investigation Team arrives in mind when they gave the order.", Gerve stammers adding, "There was NO mention of 'cuffs' or even a tailor in the orders." Confinement to quarters. . . Leaving you in command", Security-Chief observes suspiciously as he rises from his chair, "Maybe I should have a look at those orders!"

Accompanying those orders is a vid. The vid is the basis for the war crimes charge. Even though it is well documented I spent the war on the _**Bozeman**_ and _**Shadow Hawk**_, the vid shows me in charge of a secret Section 31 detainment camp during the war. There various scenes show me ordering or participating in mutilation, torture and murder. One particular scene shows me ordering all the Jem Hadar on a captured vessel killed so Section 31 could use the vessel while torturing the Cardassian officers that were on board. In another, I am shown torturing and questioning a rapidly drying out Founder using technology that prevents him from morphing into his liquid state.

Although all are appalled at the images, Security-Chief is the one that shows the strongest emotion. One might think that odd coming from a creature who's people would and have hunted and eaten humans but, regardless of your views on that, the Kzinti view torture of any kind and those that participate in it with great disdain.

For the moment, there is little to do but follow along with what is unfolding so I order the computer to transfer the Command Codes to Gerve and head for my quarters, escorted by the guards. "We'll get to the bottom of this Sef!", Jacobs shouts after me. "Yes D'Sefet-Commander, I will not rest until I rip the tongues from those that are spreading these lies!", Security-Chief pledges with a low growl as he eyes Gerve up and down.

After almost a week, the 'Investigation Team' has yet to arrive but, a familiar 'face' does make an unexpected appearance on _**FI-9**_.

"I'm looking for the chief of security, the odd looking human announces as he enters _**FI-9's**_ Security Office. "That would be me", Security-Chief answers, wondering what this unusual appearing human wants. "My name's Odo, I'm with the Founders", Odo continues, "And YOU are?" "I am Security-Chief", is the answer he gets. "YES, but your name is", Odo questions, not familiar with the Kzinti tradition in names. "I am called Security-Chief", Security-Chief answers, a bit incensed. "Your name IS Security-Chief and you ARE the Chief of Security", Odo questions with growing confusion. "That is correct", Security-Chief answers. Abandoning this line of questioning and with his usual dead pan expression, Odo begins to explain why he's here and what he wants but, before he gets to far. "I knew it!", Jacobs exclaims as she bursts into the Security Office, "It's a fake!" Then seeing Odo, "Oh sorry Security-Chief, I figured you'd be alone." Security-Chief, a bit annoyed, answers, "What are you yowling about female?" Due to the current situation, Jacobs hesitates to discuss her discovery. Picking up on this Odo again introduces himself, "My name's Odo, I'm with the Founders. Now what's this about a fake?" "Odo? From _**Deep Space 9**_?", Jacobs questions. "I was formerly from there, do I know you?", Odo answers studying Jacobs' face. "No but, during the war, I was on a ship that operated out of _**DS9**_", Jacobs answers and turning to Security-Chief explains, "Security-Chief, Odo was Chief of Security on a space station called _**Deep Space 9**_." Although neither Jacobs or Odo realize it, this revelation has an effect on Security-Chief's trust of this Founder and he reiterates, "What is this about a fake?" Surprised by Security-Chief's trust in Odo and even more by her own, She answers, "This so called proof of Sef's war crimes, it's a holographic construct!" "How do you know that", Odo questions. "I viewed the vid second by second and about 45 minutes in I saw this", Jacobs produces the Tricorder she has been using and plays the vid. A few seconds in she stops it. "SEE!", she says. Apparently neither Odo or Security-Chief does so Jacobs prompts, "Look at Sef's hand eh!" Both Odo and Security-Chief move their faces closer to the Tricorder, what they see is my right paw/hand passing finger deep through the surface of the desk. "There must have been a power glitch in their HoloDeck", Jacobs theorizes, "If you are there you wouldn't notice it but, get a vid of it and. . ." "Why would anyone go to all that trouble to get D'Sefet-Commander removed from command", Security-Chief questions. "A good question Security-Chief and more over what is their next move", Odo adds. "We REALLY need to show Sef this eh", Jacobs says.

I am enjoying my 'arrest' IMMENSELY! I had forgotten what it was like not to have "Command" worries 25 hours a day. I almost feel sorry for Gerve as I picture him behind my desk stacked high with PADDS in my office. Also, although unlike my distant feline cousins that spend 16 hours a day napping, I DO enjoy what Caitians call the "Quiet Times", especially when Sarra joins me after she finishes her schooling. Sarra spends her day on "duty" in Sick Bay studying, learning and assisting with medical procedures. When the door buzzer sounds, I think it is Sarra even though it is a bit early for her.

I am surprised to find my visitors are Security-Chief, Jacobs and a strange looking human as I open the door. "You've got to see this Sef", Jacobs declares excitedly, holding up a Tricorder, as the group enters. It takes me a moment but, I recognize the strange looking human as Odo from _**DS9**_. After all are seated, I say, "I assume that whateverrr isss going on, presents of Odo indicatesss it lot biggerrr than first thought." Odo studies my face and says with a hint of sarcasm, "Don't tell me, you served on a vessel that operated out of _**DS9**_ during the war too." "No", I answer "But, I wasss Comunicationsss Oficerrr of _**U.S.S. Shadow Hawk**_ when Founderrrs tried to sssabotage Federation/Romulan Alliance Treaty sssigning there." As Odo nods in remembrance, I say, "Now what isss it I need to sssee?" As Jacobs begins playing her discovery for me, Security-Chief comments, "It would appear you have been as they say 'Set Down' D'Sefet-Commander." "Up, Security-Chief!", Jacobs corrects and as he, not understanding, rises, she continues, "Sorry... No, the phrase is 'Set Up'." As Security-Chief, grumbling, sits back down, I am shown the mistake my accusers have made. As the vid ends, Security-Chief says, "Now all we have to find out who is doing all this and why it seems to be centered on you D'Sefet-Commander." "Logic would dictate this is bigger than just trying to remove one Starfleet Officer from his command and if whoever is behind this discovers their plans have been uncovered. . ." Odo theorizes. And then as an idea comes to mind, inquires, "Do you have a Phaser, Commander" I see Security-Chief's ears and tail display shock and disbelief as I cross the room and produce an old style Phaser 2 from the drawer of my desk. "Does THAT antique still work", Jacobs asks in amazement. I nod and add, "And it can not be deactivated by computerrr command like newerrr modelsss." "Shouldn't we tell Gerve about all this", Jacobs Questions. Tellarites make good officers. One reason they do is because as a race they have a tendency to follow orders first and question them later and Gerve is no exception. Although I sympathize with him and know how I would feel if our roles were reversed, I answer, "Forrr moment, fewerrr who know we know the betterrr." Both Odo and Security-Chief nod in agreement. "We DO howeverrr need to inform few friendsss. Although thisss doesss not sssmell like there isss Kzinti paw in it can you contact yourrr father and without rrrevealing to much find out forrr sssure and maybe get him to come to _**FI-9**_ on hisss battleship forrr an 'inspection'", I ask Security-Chief. As he nods, I continue, "There isss anotherrr personal friend that need to be informed and asssked forrr help, but it tooo rrrisky forrr you to try Jacobsss and we can not get Gerve to allow you to use Code 47 transmission. Odo, do you think you can use Founderrr Diplomatic Channelsss to inform. . ." I see all are impressed by the ones I can call friend.

"Commander! Can you come to Opps. . . IMMEDIATELY!", a frantic voice requests a few days later. "Of course Gerve, if guardsss will let me", I answer. "They have been removed Commander, please hurry", Gerve informs. Wondering what is happening I hurry to Opps. There the mystery deepens as I find in my office not only Gerve but Security-Chief, Jacobs and Odo. "What isss problem", I ask as I enter. "No one knows", Jacobs says with frustration showing in her voice. "YES, the Tellarite has NOT informed any of us", Security-Chief says, his voice echoing Jacobs frustration. "I'm not sure what the problem is Commander", Gerve begins, "I received this in a Code 47 transmission an hour ago" He paws me a Tricorder, on it are just five words, "BE READY AT 1400 HOURS". Handing the Tricorder to Security-Chief so he, Jacobs and Odo can read the message I ask, "Who sssent thisss." Gerve opens him mouth as if to say but no sound comes out, he just raises and lowers his shoulders and shakes his head. A human gesture I recognize as meaning he has no idea. Jacobs also recognizes the gesture and observes, "WELL it is almost 1400 now, we won't have long to wait!" We do not, almost before she has finished, the crewman catting the station's Scanners calls excitedly to us, "Commander, a disturbance off the Port Beam" "On Screen!", Gerve and I order almost simultaneously. As we all watch, the star field begins to shimmer and in it's place there appears a large, clearly marked Romulan vessel. Before anyone can react off to Starboard the stars again begin to shimmer and in their place another large Romulan vessel decloaks. "Shields. . .", Gerve begins to order but I interrupt him by observing, "That isss _**Shadow Hawk**_ and _**Winterrr Hawk**_!" "Orderrr _**Bastet**_ to ssstand by", I tell Gerve, not wanting this sudden appearance to panic what ever human in charge there into ill advised action. He does, not a moment to soon as both the _**Shadow**_ and _**Winter Hawk**_ launch all the Romulan and Federation Fighters they have on board. In moments _**FI-9**_ and the _**Bastet**_ are ringed in all quadrants by vessels with Phasers and Disrupptors armed.

Without warning or communication four figures, weapons drawn materialize in front of us. Security-Chief reacts, instinctively reaching for his Phaser but fortunately I am beside him and restrain his paw. Two Romulan and two Federation officers in full Battle Armor survey the situation and deploy around the room. After taking readings with a Tricorder, when satisfied everything is ready, one taps his Communicator and reports, "All Secure."

Now we are joined by two more 'guests'. "My god!", I hear Jacobs exclaim softly as she recognizes one of our visitors. "Sorry for all the excitement Sef", my former commanding officer says. "Not problem Admiral T'Sarine. I welcome you and President Kirk to my formerrr command, _**FI-9**_", I answer. After short introductions, we all adjourn to Gerve's Office. Which, I am happy to say is much the same as I left it.

First order of business is to bring my Tellarite friend up to date as to the happenings going on in his Station. I can see he is stunned by the information and that he did not have any idea of the activity. I finish by saying, "I am sssorry that we did not include you in ourrr investigationsss Gerrrve but, we were not sssure what wasss going on orrr who we ssshould inform. Gerve, like a good officer, seems to understand and says he understands. Now it is Admiral T'Sarine's turn to brief ALL of us. We are told that there have been a series of occurrences that, though seemingly unrelated and some routine appearing have served to change key personnel and affect strategic vessels. The item that brought all the others to light was my being accused of 'War Crimes'. Apparently who ever is behind whatever this is was not aware of my relationship with the mate of the Federation's President. Sarine finishes by saying, "Although incomplete, from what information we have, Starfleet Intelligence has concluded that the Klingons and Romulans or any splinter factions of are definitely not involved. I assume from the presence of and assistance from a Founder, we can add the Dominion and their allies to the list of the uninvolved." "You are correct Admiral. We had been informed of Commander D'Sefet's Section 31 activities but thanks to Lieutenant Commander Jacobs work, we now acknowledge the accusations are false. I have made inquires with all Dominion friends and they have assured me that they are not involved in any action against the Federation at this time", Odo informs. "And what of the Kzinti", Sarine asks. Although Security-Chief has come a long way in over coming the Kzinti's almost inbred attitude toward females, he has never encountered one of such high rank. Somewhat confused he seems not to hear Sarine's question until Jacobs prods him with, "Security-Chief?!" "Yes? Oh forgive me my Lor. . . Lady T'Sarine-Admiral. My father Shhis-Admiral has spoken personally to the Patriarch and has been assured no Kzinti has been permitted to do anything to challenge the Federation", Security-Chief answers. "Security-Chief", Jacobs begins with frustration sounding in her voice, "Sef wanted a discreet, unofficial inquiry" "As it was", Security-Chief answers, "Two old friends talking over food. We Kzinti are as the stone lion-man that sits in the desert of Earth the embodiment of discretion. We do not chatter idly away like the monkey-men." Jacobs starts to reply but is interrupted by Sarine, "What about your father coming for a visit in his Battleship Security-Chief?" "Shhis-Admiral will arrive tomorrow on the **Bloody Fang** and stay as long as needed lady T'Sarine-Admiral.", Security-Chief informs. "Good.", Sarine says and then summing things up, "Well, that takes care of the list of any that might have a motive and the resources to do something of this scope" "What about the 'Q'", Jacobs asks. "Not their style", Sarine answers, "Besides, if they wanted to do something they probably would have just simply replaced Sef and erased any memory of him being here. I take some comfort in the fact that it appears our enemy has limitations just like us." The briefing concludes with the decision that it should be made to appear that the plan of the unknown enemy is still working. Gerve will 'appear' to continue in command. Although because the plan was designed to get me out of the way, I will resume actual command and we will wait to see what is our enemy's next move.

While I was 'under arrest', I had a lot of time to consider what 'moves' our enemy could be planning. Gradually one seemed to become discernible and disturbed me as much as the soft rustle of tiny feet did as the rodents foraged for food at night in the pasture that was just outside the window of my room on my father's farm on Ferasa . I want to hold a private meeting to counter this move. Before the _**Shadow**_ and _**Winter Hawk**_ leave with our guests, I gather President Kirk, Admiral T'Sarine, Odo, Gerve and myself in my office. It took a lot of convincing but in the end I was able to address the worry I had.

After the _**Shadow**_ and _**Winter Hawk**_ leave, I personally make sure all records of the visit are erased and _**FI-9**_ gets back to some semblance of 'normal' while waiting on the next 'move'.

"Commander. . .", Gerve interrupts as Security-Chief and I are talking in his office, "I believe our adversaries have made their move." Both Security-Chief and I notice Gerve is sounding and acting strangely. He is moving slowly, stiffly. "I awoke this morning to find. . .", he says and as he speaks, the pink, hairless skin of his face begins to change, first to a golden brown and then to a syrupy mass. His voice also is changing from the rough tambour of a Tellarite to a more human sounding tone, "This!" All of a sudden, from the now liquid mass of his head, drops a large, strange, insect-like looking creature. It hits the floor with a thud and begins to crawl away. Security-Chief draws his Phaser but I order him not to fire. Quickly finding a box, the three of us, Security-Chief, not Gerve but now Odo, and I surround the creature and capture it. "WHAT IS THAT?!", Security-Chief asks, disgust sounding in his voice, "AND where is Gerve-Lieutenant Commander?!" As Odo reassumes the shape of Gerve, I explain, "I rrrealized that because Gerve had been ordered to rrreplace me that he probably would be target forrr whoeverrr wasss behind all thisss ssso I asked if Odo could transform himselfff into Gerve rrreplacement."

We carry the box containing the creature to Doctor Selar's office. There her examination reveals a surprising result. While trying to compare the creature to the Federation's Data Base, we are stopped by the warning that the results are filed under Top Secret, Authorized Personnel Only. Fortunately, I have the proper clearance and order the information displayed.

The information begins on or about Stardate 41775.5 and references several current and former high ranking Starfleet Officers including Admiral Norah Satie and Captain Jean-Luc Picard as well as the destruction of the _**U.S.S. Horatio**_ NCC-10532.

"Do you have any more information Sef?", Sarine asks, anxiety coloring her voice when I contact her about the 'move'. "We are ssstill hunting.", I answer. "Finding who brought the creature to _**FI-9**_ should be your primary concern.", she says. "That what we thought but, with all comingsss and goingsss it difficult to sssort thingsss out.", I say. "I wonder why they targeted Gerve instead of you Sef?", Sarine says. "I might be able to answer that Admiral.", Doctor Selar begins, "It would appear the feline based brain of the Caitians is just enough different from the simian based brain of most humanoids to pose a problem for these creatures to control. That is apparently why they wanted Lieutenant Commander Gerve in charge. Like their porcine relatives, Tellarites are more human-like in their physiology. But why would the creatures want to gain control of _**FI-9**_? We are such an out of the way place." "If these are sssame creatures as onesss responsible for destruction of _**Horatio**_. Assuming Kzinti brain as difficult to control asss Caitian brain, it could be that these creaturesss are trying to use _**FI-9**_ to guard against any Kzinti interference with theirrr plansss.", I answer, "Looking overrr data, it would appear many rrraces of Alpha Quadrant including Vulcansss and by default Romulansss are sssusceptible to control." "Are you suggesting these creatures could start a war between the Federation, Romulan and Klingon Empires?", Sarine asks with some alarm. "If, asss it appeared in last encounterrr, theirrr goal isss to take overrr, what better way than to get humanoidsss to kill each otherrr off in masss.", I theorize, "there is old Caitian saying that goes, "Betterrr to let yourrr prey catch itself"." I note from the reactions that my theory strikes fear into all present. "Is there any more information on the creatures from the study of the one Captain Picard and Commander Riker destroyed", Doctor Selar asks? "Unfortunately there was little left of it or Mr. Remmick to study however we are searching for any information in Federation Databases and thanks to Sef, we will alert the Romulan and Klingon Empires to the threat and ask them to search for any information their databases might hold", Sarine answers. "If like most of galaxy, these creaturesss find it hard to get feline to do their bidding, you might want to assign the U.S.S. Sekmet and U.S.S. Menhet to most sssensitive duty.", I advise. Sarine begins to ask the reason for my recommendation, then looking at the readout she says, "Oh, I see what you mean Sef! Thank you for your input." I recommenced the Sekmet and Menhet because all of those ship's crews are Caitian.

Over the next few hours, Security-Chief, Doctor Selar, Sarrah, Jacobs, Odo, Gerve and myself fan out over the station, Tricorder in paw, scanning EVERYONE as discreetly as possible for the tell-tail "Gill" that sticks out of the back of the neck of the person infested by the "BUG". NOT an easy task! Made a little easier by the fact most Humans still regard the actions of Animal-Humans as, to say the least, strange. In the end we found that who ever had the mission of "Infecting" Gerve, thought it was successful and had departed FI-9 for parts unknown.

It was thought that there was no need to keep me informed as to the developments of the investigation. The thinking being the BUGs thought I was neutered, no, ah . . . neutralized! I began to think FI-9's involvement was over. Then . . .

It WAS a long day and I was more tired than usual. That was probably the reason I got a little careless. By the time I was aware there was a problem, the Trill's leopard spotted face was right in front of me! Before I could do anything his right arm stiffened and I felt the tingling that told me he had a Phaser! I never heard of a Phaser hit causing visions but as I begin to, as the Humans say, "Pass Out", out of where, I am not sure, I watch as the Trill's head detaches from his neck.

The whirr of a Tricorder's Scanner escorts me out of my dreamless sleep. For a second I am confused then I remember the Trill and prepare to defend myself! "Easy Commander!", a female voice begins, an unseen arm moving to hold me down, "You're ok." I open my eyes and confirm the owner of the voice is my CMO, Doctor Selar. I look around the room, in addition to Selar, Jacobs and Security-Chief are bending over a body lying on the deck in one corner of the room and standing behind Selar, her usually attractive mouth twisted into a fang barring snarl, her long, sharp claws, dripping with blood, displayed and her umbrella shaped ears flat against her skull stands Sarrah! Her eyes burning in a way I have never seen before and one I hope NOT to see again any time soon! Every move Selar makes in examining me is accompanied by a hiss and growl from Sarrah. "What happened?", I ask, expecting Jacobs or Security-Chief to answer. Instead it is Sarrah! "I see that kshat (A herbivore capable of digesting offal: An insulting term for one behaving as a kshat) sneak into My Lord D'Sefet's rooms, I follow but before I can stop him, he shoots you! I stop him!", Sarrah hisses out. "Stop him!", Jacobs comments, "You ripped his frigging head off eh!" "He attack Sef! I should have shredded him into a million bloody pieces and devoured each one!", Sarrah growls with such ferocity that even Security-Chief display, with his ears and tail, shock at his sister's rage. More concerned about who the Trill was and what he had in mind and knowing there are NO Trills assigned to the station. I ask, "Who isss he and where did he come from?" "His ID says he is a crewman on that Terran freighter that arrived this morning.", Security-Chief answers. "AND he was carrying this!", Jacobs adds, lifting up a clear plastic box with a BUG in it. Seeing the BUG, I jump up and begin giving orders! "Security-Chief, Jacobsss, get to Bastet! Powerrr up herrr weaponsss and target that freighterrr! If ssshe does ANYTHING but float there, Blast herrr into million bloody piecesss!", I say, borrowing Sarrah's phrase. "But what about Gerve-Lieutenant Commander?", Security-Chief asks. I have already thought of Gerve and considering who was the BUG's first target I order, "Selar, get to Gerve, check him overrr! Sarrah go with Selar and protect herrr!" "NO SEF! I protect you!", Sarrah protests. "Do you think Lieutenant Commander Gerve was a target this time also Commander?", Selar questions picking up on my line of thinking. "Do NOT know but if he wasss he needsss to be contained!", I answer, then to Sarrah, "Thank you forrr protecting me Sarrah but now I need you help Doctorrr Selarrr. I can protect myself now.", getting my old Phaser from the desk drawer I add, "If Gerve clean, sssend him to Ops, I will joining him as sssoon asss I get dressed!" Everyone scatters leaving me with the body of the Trill. Before Jacobs leaves I ask, "Where otherrr BUG?" "Other BUG?", she questions. "Yes, one controlling him.", I say motioning to the Trill's body. "All we found was this one in this box!", she answers as she runs out the door.

I arrive in Ops a few seconds after Doctor Selar, Sarrah and Gerve. As I enter, I glance at Gerve and then Selar, picking up on my silent question, Selar says, "He scans clean Commander." Before anything else happens, the Freighter Captain is calling, "This is the **SS Valencia** calling FI9! Our sensors indicate you are targeting us with weapons! What IS wrong? We have passengers on board for god sake!" "What isss statusss of yourrr ssship?", I question. "It's Middle Watch the worried looking Captain responds. "Ssso most of crew and passengers are in cabinsss?", I question. "Yes, what's going on! I have a right . . .", the Captain protests. I cut him off by growling an order, "Secure ALL doorsss in ship! Lock everyone in quartersss NOW! And turn around!" He looks at me for a minute as if trying to decide if I am crazy or not but I curl my upper lip slightly to display my Long, Sharp, White Fangs and the captain quickly complies. There is no "BUG GILL" protruding from the back of the captain's neck so I continue giving orders, "Security-Chief, get sssquad together, board and sssearch freighterrr! Be careful we have not cleared everyone here." "I understand D'Sefet-Commander, I was thinking of asking some of my Kzinti Brothers from the **Bloody Fang** to assist me this time, would that be acceptable?" Looking at the shocked look on the captain's furless face I answer, "I think that would be very wissse idea and I do not think therrre will be any protestsss!"

"Security-Chief and hisss Kzinti searched vessel and found nothing unusual orrr of interest outside of Trill'sss Quartersss. Admiral.", I report as my staff and I brief President Kirk and Admiral T'Sarine. "I am sending all his logs and private communications to you for analysis, Lady T'Sarine-Admiral", Security-Chief adds. "Good, lets hope there are some clues in there. You say the Trill was NOT under BUG control doctor? Was he joined?", Sarine comments. "He was not joined and there was no evidence of a BUG.", Doctor Selar reports, "And Sarrah decapitated the Trill quite cleanly. There was little damage to the head." "That is MOST disturbing!", President Kirk says, "Someone willing helping these aliens invade us!" "The Valencia'sss captain wasss VERY unhappy with limited explanation I gave him forrr actions against hisss ship and death of hisss crew memberrr.", I explain to Sarine, "I tried to rrreveal asss little asss possible." "I will handle it Sef.", President Kirk responds, "Don't worry about him!" After a few more questions, the meeting is concluded and everyone leaves my office. EVERYONE except Sarrah.

She stands in the exact spot she has been standing in ever since I entered my office hours ago. Her claws still out, colored red with dried blood. Her eyes still glowing with the burning light I saw in my quarters. I have not had time to question her as to how or why she was following the Trill but CAT, I am happy she was! I go to her, wrap my arms around her and draw her body to mine. I take her paws in mine and rub them until her claws retract. Her muscles are so tense she is shaking. I massage the nape of her neck with my paw, trying to get her to relax! FINALLY she does . . . a little. "Relax my little Kzintosh.", I softly purr, rubbing my chin across her cheek, "It all over now!" "OH SEF!", is all she manages to say before burying her nose in the fur of my neck. She begins to breath heavy and softly mew, actions that are the equivalent to humans crying. Like most males in the universe, I do not know what to do with a crying female! All I can do is hold her, tight and let her know I am there for her.

All of us sit in the darkened Situation Room on the U.S.S./R.S.E. Shadow Hawk's Battle Bay, around a table piled high with padds, Admiral T'Sarine, her mate, President Kirk, Odo, Gerve, Security-Chief, Jacobs and I. There are MANY problems. We found and captured the "Mother", it was inside a Ferangi working as Independent Asteroid Locator. He had apparently thought he had made a deal with the "Mother", thinking "She" would work WITH him for profit instead of enslaving him. When he gave up seeking profit, his business associates knowing something was wrong discovered his mistake! Being a Ferangi, even with the added strength the "Mother" imparted, he was easily subdued and imprisoned, the "Mother's" mistake. Using the Transporter, the Ferangi and the "Mother" were separated, both survived! Although from the reaction of the Grand Nagus, I think the Ferangi might have preferred death! A Vulcan Master was called to preform a mind meld and that session cleared up once and for all whether these creatures wanted peace! THEY DO NOT! The "Mother" was destroyed, neutralizing any of her bugs inhabiting citizens of the Federation, Klingon or Romulan Empires. From the reports there were more than a few in important places. Now we are met to make a plan of action to rid the Galaxy of this problem once and for all!

Odo is impatient but we are awaiting the arrival of an expert. The doors to the room swish open and in steps, "DAX?", Odo observes with a bit of shock. "Captain Ezri Dax reporting as ordered Mam.", Dax, coming to attention and addressing Admiral T'Sarine says. Then turning to Odo, "Hi Odo! It is good to see you again." "Ezri . . . What are you doing here?", Odo asks. It turns out Trills know MUCH about the Bugs and it is thought a joined Trill was immune to possession because of the symbiont.

"One of our biggest problems is the danger of our troops on the ground being infected and turning on each other.", Captain Dax says. "And fighting in Armor is NOT very efficient.", Admiral T'Sarine adds. "I thought of that.", I comment, adding with a slight twitch of my whiskers, "That isss why I contacted friend for little help." "What DID you DO Sef?", my ex-Commanding Officer T'Sarine asks nervously in a tone I have heard Humans use when scolding their cat companion for regurgitating a hair ball. Before I can answer the Bridge is calling, "We are picking up a localized disturbance of Triquantum Waves with Subspace disruptions!" "Lets see it!", President Kirk orders. As we watch, space opens up and a Borg Cube emerges from a Transwarp Conduit. "Red Alert! Shields Up! Arm Weapons!", Sarine screams. "That not very friendly Admiral!", I scold, "To gggreet ally in sssuch mannerrr and after they have come sssuch long way tooo! D'Sefet to Borg Cube." Everyone is looking at me with open mouths! The silence is SO loud it is deafening! "Hugh of Borg here Sef, Pursistance IS Fertile! How's everything going?", is the reply in a soft, gentle voice heard by everyone. Odo, a bit more emotion sounding in his voice than usual asks, "The Federation has an alliance with the Borg?!" "Uh . . . ", President Kirk begins. "WE . . . ", Admiral T'Sarine adds. Wanting to give the Founders something to think about, I explain, "We have rrreached understanding Odo." Then, "Greetings Hugh of Borg! Thank you forrr answering my call forrr assistance.", I continue, "Are you rrready to beam overrr?" "WHAT?!", Sarine says, "Beam over!" "Yesss, Borg need to be included in briefing!", I say. "I have what I think you want Sef. If you are ready for us, we are ready.", Hugh answers. "We are asss rrready asss we will ever be Hugh.", I say looking at the panicked, shocked , furless faces around me. A moment later we are joined in the Situation Room by two Borg Drones.

Hugh is diminutive in stature and delicate in features. A scanner still replaces his left eye but some of the other Borg hardware is gone and his skin has a bit more natural, for a Human that is, color in it. His companion is large and powerful even without the Borg uniform and related hardware. Oh yes AND she IS a Klingon! "You are looking well Sef.", Hugh comments with a smile for his old friend. "And you look like you are getting bit of sssun asss Humans sssay.", I answer. "COMMANDER D'SEFET!", Sarine interrupts a mixture of anger, puzzlement and fright sounding in her voice and showing on her face, "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" "It sssimple, Admiral. It wasss yourrr plan to invade Bug'sss Planet and try and rrrescue theirrr victimsss correct?", I begin, "And one of main problemsss is as Captain Dax sssaid, bugsss infesting troopsss. And sssome way had to be found to prevent thisss Correct?" "Yes! But why BORG?!" Captain Dax questions. "Asss far asss we can tell Bugsss infest host through mouth and control host by exerting influence on host'sss Brain Stem Correct?", I respond, "So, way isss needed to prevent thisss contact." "That IS why we were discussing some sort of armor Sef!", Sarine says, "But WHY Borg?" "BECAUSE . . . The BORG's armor . . . Is INTERNAL EH! . . . DAMN IT SEF!", Jacobs interjects as she begins to scan the Klingon Drone. "Explain, Engineer!", President Kirk orders. Finishing her scan of the Klingon Drone, Jacobs explains, "This Borg's brain and spine are incased in metal! Nothing bigger than a blood cell can get any where near them! The BUGS would have to be carrying can openers to infest them!". " BUT we still have the problem of stopping the infected fighting our troops with out killing them!", Sarine adds, "From the other encounters, you almost have to set a Phaser to kill to stop someone that is infested!" "Not problem for Borg Nanitesss!", I answer. "NANITES! Sef! We want to rescue these people NOT turn them into Borg!", Jacobs says, looking at Hugh, adding, "No Offence eh!" "Nanites do NOT turn one into a fully functional Drone.", Hugh explains, "They are used to make the recipient more corporative to assimilation. For example my recommendation would be to instruct the infected through the Nanites to go to sleep until they can be gathered up and purged." "And rrremoving Nanitesss isss not problem anymorrre.", I add.

"I was not sure how many units you needed Sef, so I brought only ten thousand", Hugh says. "ONLY ten thou . . .", Captain Dax echos. "I can have twice that number here in a matter of hours if needed.", Hugh claims.

"I'm not excited about leading a bunch of mindless drones that have been ordered into battle!", Captain Dax complains. "We are NOT mindless Trill and still having and remembering friends and family in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, ALL of us are volunteers!", the Klingon Drone answers, breaking her silence.

"Uh Sef can we talk to you?", Jacobs asks poking her head into my office. "Of course Jacobsss, come in.", I invite. She enters followed by Security-Chief. Jacobs sits down but Security-Chief does not, not until I invite him to. "Has Selar talked to you about Sarrah, Sef?", Jacobs begins. Wondering what she is referring to I answer, "No but thingsss HAVE just gotten back to normal. What wrong?" "Jacobs-Lieutenant Commander is referring to Sarrah's actions when that Trill attacked you D'Sefet-Commander.", Security-Chief explains. "Sef! She tore his head off with her bare claws!", Jacobs says, a little disgust sounding in her voice. "To be fair Jacobs-Lieutenant Commander, she just had witnessed the Trill shoot D'Sefet-Commander! She WAS defending him from that attack.", Security-Chief counters sounding a bit proud of his sister I think. "Maybe so but that doesn't explain her actions against us!", she argues. I sit quietly while Jacobs and Security-Chief make an unofficial report on that nights happenings. After she dispatched the Trill, Sarrah had put out a medical emergency and a security breach call. Doctor Selar arrived but Sarrah would not let her anywhere near me. Jacobs arrived next and even though she is a close friend, when she tried to get Sarrah to let Selar examine me, Sarrah attacked Jacobs and to hear Jacobs tell it, If Security-Chief had not arrived and restrained his sister, might have killed her too. "I understand what had happened and where she was coming from Sef, BUT!", Jacobs says, "You saw the look in her eyes! That look was PURE ANIMAL BLOOD LUST!" "There are ancient legends, whispered, about a time when the Kzinrret were more like Kzintosh.", Security-Chief begins, "It is said a female would defend her mate to the death! Or avenge him if she was given the chance!" "All I'm saying is Sarrah could use a little help dealing with her feelings about that night Sef!", Jacobs says, "I have tried to talk to her but she gets nervous and a bit defensive when I bring up the subject." "Hasss yourrr relationship with Sarrah been injured Jacobsss?", I question. "ARE YOU KIDDING eh!", Jacobs answers, "I LOVE HER! She IS STILL the sister AND the kitten I never had! I know she loves me! That's what makes this all so frustrating, how you damn CATS hide your pain, bearing it alone!" FI-9 and the Bastet does NOT have a Councilor, I did not think we needed one but Jacobs is correct. Sarrah has been acting strangely around me also, so I promise, "I will sssee what help isss available. Thank you forrr yourrr concern forrr Sarrah. Especially your'sss Security-Chief!" "Sarrah might be a Kzinrret, D'Sefet-Commander but she IS my sister, my blood runs through her heart and her blood through mine!", Security-Chief declares proudly, prompting a shocked look from Jacobs.

After they leave I receive a message I have been dreading for a LONG time.


End file.
